What Comes From Love
by NanahBelle
Summary: Takes place after the end of season 6. My take on what happens after Julia and William are free from Darcy. Many interesting developments that you expect but not in the way you think.
1. Daring To Ignore The Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter One: Daring to ignore the rules

It had been three months since Julia's death row scare and things were finally starting to calm. The waves of the whole scandal were beginning to subside and she was greatly relieved. Julia knew her name would surely drift into the conversations of the high-and-mighty for a while yet. She also knew that the standard time for her to mourn the death of her late husband was a year, and to go against that rule would surely bring more ridicule down on her. But no matter how much she reasoned with herself, Julia didn't miss Darcy or care about his dying as much as society thought appropriate. And she simply could not wear black one more day, no matter how well she pulled it off.

Julia was to meet William for lunch at noon and she wanted to look her best. People were going to talk about her; she might as well be a pretty subject. Like before the trial, William and Julia could be seen walking arm-in-arm through the city, totally unknowing of everyone around them and what was being said. Or at least they did not care.

Julia chose her soft periwinkle dress and matching hat. She had finally gained back the weight she lost in prison from not eating due to shear fear and anxiety of not being exonerated. She was now back to her healthy hourglass figure and look great in her form fitting dress. "Well," she said, looking herself up and down in the mirror, "this should attract some glances." Whether good or bad, Julia did not care. All that mattered to her was what William thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

William had been waiting only five minutes when the carriage pulled up outside the station house. He approached it to assist Julia in exiting but when he opened the door he was dumbstruck.

"Julia… I…" his mouth gapped at the sight of her. She had discarded the dull mourning clothes and donned her regal linens once more.

"I know it's a bit of a shock," she smiled apologetically. "But I simply could not handle wearing black one more day!"

"I see," was all William could manage, for he was still at loss for words.

Julia noticed his state and said "Come, get in. We will take the cab to the restaurant. It seems you are unable to function at the moment." She flashed him a teasing smile as he climbed in. Julia then gave the driver the address and they departed.

"This is a very daring decision for you," William commented, finally able to control his speech.

She gave him a sultry look. "Well, so is this…" Julia leaned over the space of the cab between her and William and gathered his lips into a passionate kiss. William, caught up in the spontaneity of it all, slid one hand around her waist and let the other's fingers entwine in hr beautiful golden curls.

Julia leaned further into the kiss, enjoying the romance she so longed for every minute of every day. She kept one hand on his chest, feeling his heart race. The other she let caress the soft hair on the back of his neck, driving him mad. William could not control himself any longer; he pulled his love onto his lap and held her face to his. He did not want this glorious moment to end.

Julia giggled girlishly at his actions. She nipped at his lip, coaxing a moan out of him. Running her tongue over the place she bit, she successfully caused him to writhe with lust.

A breathy "Oh Julia…" was all that managed to escape his beautiful mouth. He was desperately trying to regain control of his body and mind but was failing miserably. Unfortunately the carriage began to slow, forcing them to break the kiss before it progressed any further.

Julia sat back for a moment gathering herself and preparing to renter the public. William opened the door, stepped out, and turned back to assist Julia. He offered her his hand and helped her down. Had it been his choice he would have grabbed her waist and spun her down, but that is too much too soon for the public.

"Oh William," Julia said laughing softly, "your hat…"

"What? What's wrong with it?" he asked anxiously.

"It's just a tad askew," she smiled. "Someone might get the impression we were up to something in that carriage." Julia repositioned his hat and straightened his shirt collar as well. "There, perfect."

William offered her his arm and she accepted. They walked up the path and into the restaurant, receiving several glances from passing city folk.

After they were seated and had ordered, William asked Julia how her day had been so far. "Splendid," she replied with a smile that lit up his life. "My maid questioned my choice in attire but I told her that nothing was going to deter my decision, even if the whole town chose me as their topic of gossip. Honestly I do not care, it is nothing new."

"And by decision you mean your wardrobe." He stated with a hint of question in his tone.

She smiled again. "Yes. But also my decision to be with you so soon after my husband's passing." She said with an air of exasperated sarcasm.

William searched her eyes, quietly deciding his next move. "Julia, I was wondering… If you are really ready to move on, would you like to accompany me on an outing?" He paused for a moment searching her eyes "I know you have long since moved on from Darcy, but I mean letting society see-"

"Yes, William!" she interrupted, "I would love to join you!"

"Oh good." He breathed a sigh of relief. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"And just where are we going might I ask?"

William smiled slyly, not something she often sees him do. "You must wait and see my dear." He said the last part with love lacing his words and a twinkle in his eyes.


	2. Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter Two: Rules of Engagement

William arrived at Julia's home at precisely 5:30. He asked the driver to wait while he went to collect her. As he made his way up the gravel path to the front door, William habitually checked himself over. He would hate to have Julia see him in disarray, especially on such a special night. William checked his coat pocket one final time before he knocked on the door. Shortly thereafter the door opened.

"Well hello detective!" Sybil, Julia's house keeper, greeted him and stepped back to allow him entry. "So nice to see you again, sir."

"Good evening Sybil," he smiled, his voice slightly betraying his nervousness. "Will you please let Miss Ogden know I am here?"

"Right away, sir," she smiled and left him in the parlour to fetch Julia.

William walked around the room browsing her bookshelves which lined a whole wall. He removed a medical journal that looked interesting and then replaced it, realizing it was the first one he gave to Julia.

He went to stand at the empty fireplace and made a mental check of everything he had prepared for the evening. In the carriage awaiting them he had left a picnic basket containing exquisite red wine, fresh strawberries, and rich chocolate. He knew Julia was quite fond of all three. William had also brought along a comfortable blanket to sit on and candles to use both as light after the sun set and as ambiance to set a romantic mood.

Julia quietly entered the parlour and saw the contemplation on William's beautiful face. 'My goodness….' She thought while admiring his fine features and overall handsomeness. William had yet to notice her and was brought out of his reverie only when Julia spoke his name. "William." She half whispered dreamily.

"Oh Julia…" yet again he was at loss for words, stunned by her elegant attire this evening. Julia wore a glorious smooth chocolate dress embroidered in soft cream. She was clearly stunning to say the least as William could not speak. The colors suited her perfectly, complimenting both her golden hair and her sapphire eyes.

William's soul was flooded with the pure love that flowed from Julia's glowing smile. She loved it when he said her name like that, love and adoration thick in every syllable. 'Thank heavens he waited for me so long. I do not know how I could live without him.'

"So…." She began, "Shall we be off then?"

"Um, yes. The carriage is ready and waiting out front, but first there is something I must do immediately." William cleared the space between them in a few strides and proceeded to gather her lips into a fiery kiss. He was able to evoke a series of small giggles followed by a sweet moan of contentment. When they broke the kiss, Julia smiled and rested her head on William's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"And I you," she breathed into his neck.

"So, are we ready?"

Julia stepped back and reached for her hat "Absolutely!"

They left the house and walked to the carriage arm-in-arm. William opened the door and helped Julia in. He followed right behind her and shut the door back when he was seated.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?"

William leaned over and kissed her nose "No I will not! It is a surprise my love, therefore it must remain a secret." He chuckled when Julia started to pout. Rarely did he deny anything she asked of him; however, this was one such occasion. She huffed when she realized she would get nowhere. "I promise darling that you will love it." He smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

Julia smile at him mischievously. "Alright dear. But do not be shocked if and when I decide to surprise you!"

"Julia…" he hesitated. He did not know if he wanted to know what she was implying. She just smiled impishly and leaned in to kiss him soft and loving.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, Julia resting her head on William's shoulder while he held her hand in his. When the carriage began to slow and come to a halt, Julia sat up and straightened herself while William gathered the blanket and basket. He stepped out and assisted Julia from the carriage cab.

As William gave the driver further directions to return later, Julia looked around at her surroundings. There was a river not twenty feet from where she was standing, babbling softly over smooth stones. On the banks were half a dozen large willow trees creating a peaceful circle with the evening sun shining through the drooping limbs. A very lovely fragrance was emanating from nearby gardenia bushes. 'He remembered that they are my favorite' she though happily.

William came up behind her. "Do you like it?" he asked looking for approval.

"Love it actually." She smiled. Julia had an idea of what William had planned for tonight but she was sure she would still be surprised. "It is absolutely beautiful here."

"I thought you might think so." He offered Julia his arm and when she took it he led her to the circle of willows. William laid out the blanket and set the basket down. He then asked Julia to take a seat and joined her on the ground.

"So, William, what have you planned for us?" Watching him pull out candles and matches she assumed were for when it got darker. He set them aside and went back to the basket.

"Well I thought we could enjoy this." He pulled out the bottle and handed it over to her for inspection.

"Bordeaux! Oh William excellent choice." She said handing it back. "You seem to know me perfectly."

"I hope so!" he said pulling the cork and pouring Julia and him a glass. "I know well that you know me just as well!"

"Well here's to knowing each other, inside and out." She toasted and they took a sip, tasting the exquisite wine. "Mmmm, perfect. You are absolutely wonderful, I hope you know that."

"I'm only wonderful when I'm with you, my love. You make me wonderful and amazing and everything else I am." He smiled kissing Julia's cheek and taking another sip of wine. "Oh yes, I have something else besides wine."

"Really now, William? Do tell, or show that is," William pulled out the strawberries and chocolate. "Oh William you shouldn't have!"

"I know you love them and they compliment the wine well." he handed her the tiny crate of strawberries.

"Mmm," she said as she inhaled the scent of the little berries. She pulled one out and took a delicate bite. "William, it's perfect! Positively magnificent, you must have one. Here!" she said taking one and holding it to his lips. William held her wrist gently and slowly bit into the offered fruit. Julia had meant for this intimate act to test and tease William, but his response left her speechless and dumbfounded.

William smiled as Julia stared at him, mouth agape. He pulled out a piece of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "Want some?" he offered her the box. "It's quite delicious if I do say so. Rich. But smooth as well, like the wine." He took another sip.

Julia recovered "Sure, I'd love some," she took a piece and ate it. "Amazing! Did you get these from the sweet shop on Queen Street?"

"Certainly. Only the finest for you, my love."

"Oh I'm not sure I am worth all of this," Julia blushed, looking away and sipping her wine.

"Oh but you are." William reached into the basket. "I have one more thing for you Julia."

She looked up into his eyes, then down at his hand. He held a small silver ring box. It was the same bell shaped box she found in his desk before her wedding with Darcy. Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked back up at him. She knew what was coming next and just could not stop the rush of emotions bombarding her. "William I…."

He opened the box and took her left hand in his. "Julia. I love you more than words can say. You are the light of my life and everything I could ever ask for. When I see you and feel your love, I find that my life has purpose. I want to spend every day for the rest of eternity with you. I know we have had so many issues and obstacles surrounding us since the beginning, but I know we are meant to be together. So Julia, will you spend forever with me? Will please be the light in my life and the very image of my happiness?" he slipped the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. "Will you marry me?"

The tears built up in Julia's eyes now spilled forth and ran down her cheeks in streams. "Yes, William! Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold on her. "I love you William, more than I can say! Forever sounds perfect to me!" she sob-laughed and pulled back and smiled, weaving her fingers into his hair. "Kiss me William."

He leaned forward and gathered her lips in his, placing a hand at the small of her back and one at the base of her head, cradling her to him. He kissed her with fierce but sweet passion and enthusiasm, pushing him further and deepening the kiss. William slowly pushed her backward, cupping her head in his arms. His kisses trailed down Julia's jaw and neck to the sensitive spot right under her ear.

Julia moaned out his name and he pulled back with a devilish smile upon his face. "What is it?" she asked him, confused as to why he stopped.

"That's enough for now," he kissed her lips the pulled her up into a sitting position again. "The last time, if you recall, we almost went too far."

"The last time, if YOU recall, we were drinking absinthe and not wine, two very different drinks. I think I could keep my head this time."

He kissed her forehead, "You could. But darling, I doubt very seriously that I could. With the reality of you being almost mine, I'm not sure I will be able to stop myself.

"I promise there would be no complaints on my part."

"With everything else gone wrong between us, I want to do this right. I hope you do not hate me for it."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I could never hate you my love. Even when I met you, there was something about you that made me think about you, gave me feelings that I could not shake. I knew I had no chance with you; you were so in love with Liza. I much rather wanted you to be happy than do something to disrupt that love for a chance with you. I knew you would hate me if I did. And when Liza died, I wanted desperately to help you. You were in so much pain and it hurt me to see you like that. After that I never expected you to show interest in me, and I was happy to just be your friend. I was so surprised when you began seeking more from me. Even through our hardest times and our worst fights, I never once hated you. I never could." When she had finished, she again had tears running down her face. She beamed through them at William.

He cupped her face in his, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "You never had to worry about upsetting me. Even when I met you, though I was with Liza, like you I felt something. Somehow I always knew we would be more than friends, that we would end up together." He kissed her and pulled her closer and held her close. They sat there for a while embracing each other.

Julia sat up finally and picked a strawberry and bit it. "So when are we to announce our engagement? I think it might be good if we told Father first. He knows about you and that you intend to marry me. And since I've been married before, he does not expect you to ask permission, but I would like his blessing. That and it's about time you met him properly."

"Yes I do believe I have yet to make his acquaintance. When do you suppose we should go?" he asked finishing his wine and pouring himself and Julia another glass.

"Tomorrow perhaps? He should be off tomorrow. I could call first thing in the morning and ask him over for dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Certainly." He fed his fiancée a piece of chocolate. She kissed his fingers as she took the chocolate seductively. "You minx." He said as she smiled back at him. "And of course we must announce it to everyone at the station house, Mrs. Kitchen, and Dr. Grace. Is there anyone else?"

She thought for a moment "Father and Ruby will take care of the immediate family. Would you like to invite Tesla or Conan-Doyle?"

"I can, yes." He sat silent for a moment with a look of contemplation on his face. "I suppose I shall have to invite my father. I just hope he behaves."

"He will darling. Don't forget you will have your brother there to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, he is quite the gentleman, and very polite. If I didn't think she would ruin him, I would introduce him to Ruby. She needs someone like him."

"Yes, very true. So who do you want as your maids?"

"Well," Julia thought for a moment. "I would like to have Emily as my maid of honor and Ruby as just a maid."

"That won't cause conflict will it?"

She shrugged "Shouldn't, but it is my choice. Oh and I certainly cannot forget my dear friend Ash!"

"That's right! Lord and Lady Cumberland will most definitely have to be in it. I do think I want George as my best man and Jasper as a groomsman. I have known George longer."

"Sounds great William!" She beamed happily in thought of their wedding. "We can work out all the details after the announcement."

"Certainly my love."

They ate and chatted about minor details for a while before the carriage arrived. After they packed everything up and headed to the carriage Julia turned around and looked at the littler circle of willows. "Can we come back again?"

"Absolutely my dear" he kissed her forehead and led her to the door and helped her in. the ride back was entertaining with both of them joking and laughing and eating. When they reached Julia's home, William helped her out of the carriage and escorted her to the door.

William surprised her by pulling her into a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and took her hands in his, "Until tomorrow darling." He kissed her hands "I love you, goodnight."

He turned and walked to the carriage and waited for Julia to make it inside before he entered and the driver took him home. "What a wonderful day."

A/N For anyone interested, Lord and Lady (Ash) Cumberland are characters of my own creation. My dear sister who is also one of my betas absolutely loves Benedict Cumberbatch. Since she is being such good help and tells me that I don't suck at writing and that I'm not wasting my time doing this (Suck up! Just kidding) I've decided to write her into the story. She is Lady Ashtin and is married to Lord Benedict Cumberland. When you read them in future chapters just picture a tall, icy-blue eyed, long blonde haired woman on the arm of Benedict Cumberbatch. I do not claim to own him, although I'd like to. But I can claim her haha!


	3. We have An Anouncement

William arrived at Julia's ten minutes to eleven. Her father was scheduled to arrive by eleven and Julia wanted William to be there already. She answered the door when he rang the bell and kissed him when he made it inside.

"Hello love. Are we all set?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed with a somewhat exhausted feel. "The food is ready and all there is left to do now is wait for Father." He looked at her with concern. "Sorry. It has been a long morning. The cake fell and poor Sybil did not know how to work with me in the kitchen. I should have stayed out."

"It will all be okay darling. When we are wed I will teach you a little about how to use a kitchen. It will certainly be interesting if nothing else." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. The doorbell rang "That will be your father…."

Julia smiled and when to open the door, trailed by William. "Hello father! So wonderful to see you!" she hugged him and he returned the embrace lovingly.

"Hello my sweet girl. My, my. Something smells good?" He noticed William. He walked over and shook William's offered hand. "You must be the famous Detective Murdoch! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Both of my daughters have spoken so highly of you! And I've seen your name in the papers quite often as well."

"Well you flatter me sir! It's great to meet you as well but please, I'm sure I'm not as wonderful as everyone makes me out to be." Julia smiled at William's ever-present humility.

"On the contrary, you saved my Julia's life on many occasions, I owe you everything." Dr. Ogden said seriously "Now I have a feeling I know why you have invited me over. I wanted to go ahead and tell you, since I'm sure you have been stressing, that I give you my blessing. Anyone who cares so much to protect someone to the point of laying down their own life, even when the other was married, shouldn't even have to ask my permission. But I am very grateful that you did."

"Oh Father thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Julia ran to hug him and William shook his hand again.

"Thank you sir, I promise to care for her, and protect her at any cost."

"I know son. I trust you." He patted William's back. "Now, what is for lunch?"

As they ate, Dr. Ogden asked William about his cases and what his interests were. He caught up with Julia and her work. They swapped case stories and discussed new techniques. William and Julia related a few cases to past patients of Dr. Ogden.

"Now William, I mean no disrespect to you at all. But," Dr. Ogden paused and made sure to convey his sincerest face to William. "I would very much like it if you will allow me to pay for everything."

Julia gasped and William tried to refuse. "Sir, that will not be nec-"

"Regardless, I want to. It does not seem that Ruby will be married anytime soon, and I so want this wedding to be everything you want, without you having to worry about expense. Please, allow me to do this. It can be my gift to you two." He pleaded earnestly.

"If that is what you wish sir." William said hesitantly.

Dr. Ogden smiled and William relaxed and smiled back. They looked to Julia and found she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Father! I love you so much! I am eternally grateful"

"My dear, dry your eyes! It upsets me to see you cry so. And do not fret! It brings me joy to see you so happy and I want to anything I can to help it along." Dr. Ogden reassured his daughter.

After they had settled down and Julia had dried her eyes, they finished their meal and retired to the sitting room for a while before Dr. Ogden took his leave. When her father left after telling him he would take care of the social announcements, Julia decided it was time to tell everyone at the station house.

"Sir! Doctor! How nice to see you! I thought it was you day off sir?" George had been the first to see them.

"It is George, but we have an announcement to make."

Emily and the inspector came from discussing a small case in his office. "What would this announcement be, pray tell?" Emily asked.

"Well, Dr. Ogden and I wanted to tell everyone that we are to be married"

The station when up in shouts and hoo-rays. "'Bout time me ol' mocker!" came from Brakenried. Emily squealed and was hugging Julia and all the men were shaking William's hand and patting his shoulder.

"We would like to invite you all to the wedding. We aren't sure when and where. But as soon as we know, you all will!" Julia beamed at everyone.

As the congratulations and excitement dies down. William called over to Crabtree. "George! I need a moment."

"Sir?"

"Julia and I were wondering if you would be my best man."

"Sir! Thank you so much for the opportunity but won't your brother want that positions?"

"I've not known my brother nearly as long as you. He will understand. It's my choice."

George smiled goofily "Well thank you sir, I will certainly do it then."

Julia turned back to Emily. "And you my dear are to be my maid of honor! I know its traditionally my sister's role, but neither of us are traditional. And you are my best friend so please say yes!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed hugging Julia "I accept! Oh this will be so much fun!"

"Well now that we have that in order, first things first." Julia looked at the other three "Dresses and Tuxes!"

"Oh! I can't wait!" Emily squealed.

Williams and George laughed at the hopeless romantic women who have been rendered to giggling little girls over the thought of dresses.

"Well you two have fun with that!" William kissed Julia's cheek "But now we must leave. Care for walk my dear?"

"George, they are so adorable! Don't you think?" Emily asked stepping closer to George.

"Yes, adorable." He said looking at her "Just like someone else I know." He winked and she blushed.


	4. Black and White

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter Four: Black and White

"Julia, do not make me come in and get you!" Emily called though the door to the changing room. "You know that I will! Do you need help?"

"Yes I believe I do!" Julia laughed opening the door and walking out, holding the dress to her chest "Please do it up."

Emily tightened the satin ribbon lace-ups from top to bottom and tied in an elegant bow. She smoothed down the lacy train and walked around to view the front. "Oh Julia it's absolutely perfect!"

"Are you sure? I was worried the dress maker would not understand what I saw but I never thought she would get it on the first try! I love it but I need you to tell me if it is acceptable." She looked at herself in the mirror, turning and smiling at her reflection.

"Julia, this dress was made for you, literally! You need not fear. You make every other bride I've ever seen look like a common pauper. William will love it!" she added "You are perfect."

Julia's face fell and tears came to her eyes as she turned to her best friend. "Oh Emily!" the tears spilled over.

Emily was shocked. Julia was clearly upset and she had no idea why. "What? Did I say something? Is there something wrong with the dress?" Emily stressed, looking for some tear or fraying on the dress.

"No the dress is perfect, Emily, just like you said." She sniffled and vainly attempted to stop the flow of tears. "I'm not…"

"Are referring to your marriage to Darcy and it not being William?"

"Not just that." She had crumpled in a pile of lace and satin on the floor at this point. Emily joined her on the floor, not caring how uncouth it was.

"Well what then? Is there something I don't know?"

Julia laughed sadly "Quite a bit."

"Then tell me. I cannot help you if I don't know."

"Well, it was before both Darcy and William. During medical school, I was involved with a fellow student. Neither of us was interested in marriage and when I ended up pregnant, he did not want it. He told me to take care of it. At the time, all I wanted was to be a doctor. I never thought about having a family. I went to my friend Dr. Isaac Tash, and asked for an abortion. He refused. I wish I would have listened. I procured one from someone else, a terrible doctor who botched the procedure and left me to die. Somehow I managed to find Isaac in time and he saved my life. The only problem is I….."

"You what"

"I was left sterile. Isaac said my uterus was horribly maimed and would be uninhabitable."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"I'm fertile, my eggs are perfect. But if I ever got pregnant, I would lose it before I even knew it was there. I can never give William his own children." New tears formed and rolled down her face.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. He found out years ago. It is the reason we are not already married. In fact, only five people know of this. Isaac, Ruby, William, and myself, and now you. Darcy knew it too, but it had no effect on us. He had no desire for children. At the time I thought I did not want any either and never would. And then I met William, and everything changed."

"Julia, William knows. He knows and he still loves you! If he did not, or was the kind of man to leave you because of it, he would not have asked you to marry him. He knows and has accepted it. William loves you for you, not because of what you should give him. You need not worry!" Emily hugged her tearful friend to reassure her.

"I know I should not but I still do! What if we are unable to even adopt? What will we do then?" Julia was in tears yet again and Emily had not the slightest idea of what to say to calm her friend.

"I have no clue. If I could, I would have one for you." She sat for a moment while Julia slowed her tears. "You want a puppy?" she finally asked.

"A pu-" Julia started but then cut herself off with hysterical laughter. Soon Emily was laughing as well. "Oh Emily you do know how to put my mind at ease."

"I had to do something!" she stood up and helped Julia to her feet. "Now, let's see." She walked around the bride-to-be "I see nothing wrong. Do you?"

"No. You are right." She smiled "It is perfect!"

They giggled as Julia turned this way and that in the mirror. "In a few days when Ruby and Ash make it here, we will see the maid's dresses! Now help me out of this please!" she laughed and turned For Emily to reach the lace up.

Emily untied and began to loosen the satin. "Answer me honestly. Do you want a puppy?" It was enough to send them over the edge again in a giggle fit.

oooooooooo

"What do you think?" William just came out of the changing room in his new tuxedo and was now being inspected by Jasper and George.

"I think it looks splendid sir. Very handsome," Georg said, "Jasper?"

"Handsome indeed!" his brother smiled "And thank you for mine. Really, I wish you would have let me take care of it."  
"Yes sir, I agree you shouldn't have."

"I know how you feel. I am not actually paying for it. Julia's father insisted he pay for everything. Julia and I protested but he told me we didn't have a choice in the matter and not to argue." William tuned in the mirror to see from the side.

"Well that is mighty generous of him" Jasper said.

"I will have to send him a thank you letter later!" George said.

"Speaking of fathers, have you spoken to ours yet William?" Jasper enquired.

"Yes. I asked him to come down and he said he should be here in a few days." William's face fell as he sighed. "I just hope he behaves himself. I know he has gotten better but…"

"He will, don't you worry!" Jasper clapped him on the back. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Jasper."

"So when will Benedict arrive? He did agree to be your other groomsman didn't he?" George asked.

"Yes I am very interested in meeting this Lord Cumberland." Jasper said, now being marked for his alterations.

William removed his coat and handed it back to the assistant. "Sunday. He would have been here today for this fitting, but Lady Ashtin had something she needed to finish before their arrival."

"Did he say what?" the ever curious George inquired.

"He said that it was a secret that even he wasn't privy to."

"Well I hope it is not anything illegal or destructive." Jasper seemed genuinely worried.

"William laughed at him heartily. "Certainly not! It is sure to be devious and sneaky and I am almost certain it will be embarrassing, but I do believe it will be fine. It is probably a wedding present for Julia."

"Speaking of gifts, I still need to get you one." Jasper said, the tailor finishing his marking.

"Oh! As do I sir!" George said.

"It is not necessary! I do not want anything, nor do I need anything."

"And you think that will stop us?" Jasper looked at him with a devilish grin.

"No, I never did." William smiled back at his friends.

A/N Sorry about the delay between updates. School has been running me ragged and band has consumed my every evening and I've been forgetting to update thought I've had it typed for two weeks now. I know I didn't describe Julia's dress in detail but I do have a reason. When I write the actual wedding I am writing it in both Julia and William's point of view. Not sure if it will be one or two chapters. Next chapter will have Lord and Lady Cumberland in it. If you don't know who that is refer back to the previous chapter's note. Any and all comments are welcome whether they are questions or suggestions on characters and story plots. Thanks for sticking with me so far.


	5. Oh It's Good To Be Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter 5: Oh It's Good To Be Bad

William and Jasper were waiting at the train station for their father to arrive. The train was due to pull in at any minute and they wanted to be there to greet their father and ensure he stays out of trouble. "Where did you say he was living now?" Jasper asked

"Buffalo. When I last spoke to him he was in need of a job and a house. I used my connections with a detective there to secure him both." William blushed at revealing his kind dealings with his father. Jasper understood his hesitance toward their father. They had both experienced his lack of reliability.

"How kind of you. Do you know how he has fared?" he pointed as the train came into view and grew closer to them.

"Not at all." The train arrived and halted at the platform. "Though we will know soon enough I should think." At that moment Harry Murdoch stepped off the train and caught sight of them.

He was dressed in a simple but nice charcoal-colored suit and hat. Along with his suit, he carried a black leather suitcase that had seen better days. He removed his black hat, smiled brightly and proceeded to walk swiftly towards them. William's demeanor immediately changed from rigid nervousness to relieved and calm. He looked at Jasper and smile, both stepping forward to meet their father.

"Hello boys! How great it is to see you both!" he set his case down and embraced William and then Jasper. "What do you think of the suit? I figured my work clothes were unfit for such an occasion."

William smiled "Yes, very smart. It fits you well."

"Thank you, son. That means a lot coming from you." Harry thought his heart was going to stop when William smiled. He knew Jasper loved him, but to see William display any type of emotion aside from the hatred and resentment he had in the past was a true blessing. "So where are we going now?"

"Well, my future father-in-law has graciously offered to host you and Jasper at his home. We are to head there now." William opened the door to the carriage and motioned for the others to enter before climbing in himself. "So father, tell me how work has been."

"Well, I work long hours, and I come home bone tired, but I love every minute of it. Thank you for your help William."

"You are most welcome."

"So what do you do exactly?" inquired Jasper.

"I work at a stud farm in Buffalo. We breed Canadian Horses, Bashkir Curlys, Fjords, Gypsy Vanners, and Rocky Mountain Horses. I started as a stable hand, maintaining their health, overseeing their feedings, and transporting them from place to place. I worked so well with them that the owner began to allow me to oversee their trainings and the breeding itself. I've advanced so far as to choose some of the pairings and training of the foals."

"Well I had no clue were knowledgeable about horses!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yes, he used to work with them when I was younger. The farm he was employed by did not fare well. They chose to breed high maintenance horses in an area that needed working horses." William concluded.

"Oh, well. Understandable."

"Yes so is everything in order for the wedding? Is there anything I need to do to prepare?" Henry genuinely wanted to help with anything he could.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to help Julia's father plan the reception. He wanted me to ask for your help on the matter."

"William, I would be delighted!" Harry grinned ear-to-ear. Truly his life was now perfect. William _asked_ him to help, asked him! He thanked God for giving him a second chance with his eldest son.

"Very well then. We should be near Dr. Ogden's house by now. I'll help you get your belongings to your room."

A few moments later the carriage slowed and William got out, followed by Harry and Jasper. As William grabbed the suitcase, the front door opened and Dr. Ogden nearly sprinted down the front path, a giant smile on his face.

"William my boy!" he exclaimed, hugging William tightly before turning to Harry and Jasper. "This must be your father! I'm Lionel Ogden!" he said taking Harry's hand.

"Harry Murdoch." He said shaking Dr. Ogden's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Ogden."

"Likewise Harry! And please, let us dispense with the formalities. We're to be in-laws! There is no need for such nonsense. The same goes for you, William, and you as well Jasper." He shook Jasper's hand as well. "Now I am just a bit confused and I know I shouldn't ask but... How come you are Jasper _Linney_ when you are his son and his brother?"

"I was given my mother's name sir." Jasper spoke rather sheepishly.

"A product of my young, wilder side. But a fine young man, without a doubt!" Harry said, clapping his youngest son on the shoulder.

"Well, if you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms. Harry, yours is right across from Jasper's." Lionel led the way up the path and into the house.

Harry looked around once inside and was amazed. "Your home is truly stunning Lionel. Very beautiful furniture as well."

"Thank you Harry! Most of the furniture was my mother's." he said, leading them through the sitting room, and into the Library. "The books however are from my collecting and Julia's Mother. She loved the written word."

"Much like Julia herself." William said somberly, "I wish I could have met her."

"Yes I do believe Charlotte would have loved you. Had she been around, you and Julia would already be married I imagine."

"Yes I should say the same for your mother, William. Meri would have driven us all mad until you were married and she was surrounded by grandchildren." Harry and Lionel laughed heartily. William however tried to laugh but couldn't force it. He tried his best to cover up his falter; it seemed to work.

They made their way up the gorgeous staircase and arrived at the spare rooms. "Here you are Harry. Your room connects to Jasper's by the bathroom. There should be everything you need in the cabinets. Why don't you rest and refresh. After the train ride, I'm sure you would like some time to relax. Supper is at six." Lionel waited for William to put Harry's bags down.

"Thank you for allowing them to stay sir. It is very generous, sir." William said.

"Its is nothing I assure you. And please, none of this 'sir' nonsense! You make me sound stuffy. He laughed and William chuckled. "I saw your face earlier when Harry spoke of your mother and grandchildren."

"Yes I miss her terribly," William said solemnly.

"I also know that is not the whole reason for your sorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Julia cannot bear children. I so not know why, nor will I ask. It is not for me to know."

"How did you find out?" William asked, flustered at whoever dared to speak openly of the situation.

"Do not fret William. No one has spoken ill of our Julia. Ruby let it slip one day when I asked her if she thought Julia would ever settle down."

"What did she say?"

"That Julia probably would be already, if the man she loved could love her without children." Lionel looked at William with sad and understanding eyes.

"She never said Julia could not have Children. How did you know?"

"I worked it out for myself." He said. "Julia has always loved children. She could never hide it around family or friends with babies. She spoke about it often, hoping she would one day be a good mother. Even when she began her education and became an independent woman, she still held out hope for and understanding husband and many children."

William wanted to weep. Julia, _his_ Julia, was much stronger than anyone knew. He realized in that moment that is was not just for him she mourned the loss of her God given ability. When she shed tears he thought to be for him, she was also crying over her would-be babies. He now understood the reason for her being unable to let it go even though he always told her it was alright, that they only needed each other to be happy. William had a new respect for his fiancé. He knew somehow, someway, they would have a child. "If I had known that…"

"It does us no good to dwell on the past or put too much thought into things we cannot control. Now, I will do anything within my power to help you two get a child. Her happiness is one of the greatest things I live for, like it is for you I'd imagine."

"Thank you, Lionel. I will get her a child, many if she wishes. She will be the mother she always wished to be." William vowed and Lionel had no doubt in his mind that he would do so.

"You are welcome, son. Now I do believe you and Jasper should be off to the final fitting, if I'm not mistaken. And dear Julia picks up her gown with her maids today as well." Lionel smiled at the thought of his daughter being the happy bride-to-be.

"Oh, you are right." William looked to see Jasper descending the stairs. "Are you ready?" William asked him.

Jasper donned his jacket and his hat and met William at the door. "Yes. Shall we be off?"

"Certainly," William smiled and thanked Lionel for everything again and exited the marvelous house.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Come on, let me see!" Julia stood with Emily and Ruby in the dressing room of the dressmakers shop awaiting Lady Ashtin's debut in her bridesmaids dress. Emily and Ruby already wore theirs and were excited to see Ashtin in hers. "You have ten seconds before I come in and drag you out!" Julia began to count but barely got to three before the Lady Cumberland began to fuss and bustle out of the changing area.

"If I could just get the buttons myself, I would have been out before!" She stepped out backwards, skirt hiked high with one hand, long free-flowing blonde hair held up by the other. Classic style of the ever so un-lady-like great Lady. She never went with the flow of things, never was considered normal by societies standards of the upper-class. "Julia, please! Stop laughing and help me!"

"Alright, alright! Here," Julia deftly did up the many buttons on the dress and adjusted the sleeves. "All done."

Ashtin turned and they all squealed in delight! The dress like Emily and Ruby's was soft creamy satin. The fabric of the upper torso was layered and beaded around the neck. The short sleeves were split and connected with similar pearly beads. The waist was wrapped with wide belt-like pieces of satin. And finally the long skirt flowed out and silkily fell to the floor around her feet.

"So the question now is, how is our hair to be done?" Ashtin inquired, letting her mane fall from her hand down her back.

"Well," Julia thought for a moment. "I hope no one minds but… I really want to let it go…"

"Oh thank God! Finally someone with some sense!" Ashtin exclaimed. She never wore her hair up, no matter how many members of the upper-class distained it. "Julia, I knew you were brilliant!"

Ruby laughed "I completely agree! For once Julia is thinking more modernly than I am!"

"Well Emily, it's up to you," Julia said, turning to her best friend.

Emily's answer was simple: she reached up and pulled the pin holding her hair in place and let it fall down her back and over her shoulders. "Let's do it!"

They all squealed and hugged one another. The next thing Julia knew she was being pushed by Ashtin in to the changing room that contained her dress. "Ash! Dear heavens!"

"Hush, Julia! Put it on now!" she slammed the door and leaned on it, barring Julia from exiting. "You know I will wait as long as it takes!"

There was rustling of fabric, a few "umphs" and a couple of minute squeals followed by soft thuds which they presumed were Julia losing her balance and bumping the walls. "Send in Emily. She's already seen the dress and I need her help with the back" the door opened just wide enough for Emily to gather her dress and slip through without Ashtin and Ruby peeking.

"Oh, and Julia?"

A muffled "Yes, Ash?" came from behind the door.

"I hope you do not mind, which I do not care if you do or not, but I got you a gift. I find it might be more for William than for you though." Ashtin laughed at her later comment.

There was silence on the other side of the door. "Ash…. What on earth did you do?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Oh that's mean!" Ruby joined in Ashtin's laughter.

"Oh it's good to be bad!" Ashtin said with a devilish smile.

Emily slipped back through the door. "Alright, she's ready."

They all backed up and waited for Julia's unveiling. She stepped out in a truly gorgeous masterpiece. The dress was a soft antique rose colour. It flowed out into a train of decent length. The dress had an over-lay of delicate but ornate off-while lace work. The bodice hugged her in all of the right places, accentuating her natural curves, with the neckline resting just below her collarbone. Inch thick lace straps rested on her shoulder with a gap between it and the rest of the lacy sleeve that hung off her upper arm. Two long, thin ribbons streamed off of each sleeve delicately. The dress was the complete embodiment of everything Julia was: elegant, modern, beautiful.

"Oh, Jules…" was all Ruby could say.

Julia bit at her lip nervously, awaiting Ashtin's decision, desperately hoping for her approval. "My dear, dear Julia." She began as she paced around the bride-to-be, inspecting every aspect of the dress "you have managed to create a dress that is simply you. I do not know how, but you did. It's marvelous! I do have one question though."

"Oh, what?" Julia asked; the relief she had just felt from Ashtin's compliments receding at her 'one question'.

"Would it be possible for me to do a full page spread of you in my next magazine? I want all of my readers to become as modern and fabulous as Dr. Julia Ogden! Oh wait, Dr. Murdoch!"

A huge smile spread across Julia's face "I can't see why not."

"Oh you are so modest!" Ashtin said looking back at their reflections.

Julia looked around at her friends. 'We are going to have the most wonderful time' she thought.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I wonder what the ladies are doing right now?" George mused leaning back in his chair.

William turned to him and chuckled. "Probably giggling like little girls. Choosing hair styles and jewelry and other things women do."

"I bet they are having a great time. Especially now that they are all together." Jasper commented.

"Oh I have no doubt about that!" William said stepping toward the changing room and knocking on the door. "How's it coming, Benedict?"

The door opened and out stepped Lord Benedict Cumberland. He strode toward the mirrors buttoning his sleeves and straitening his collar. The golden-red head turned this way and that inspecting the perfectly fitting tuxedo. "I do love it when tailors get it right. Sending over my measurements is one reason I love my tailor."

"I assume he did the same for Lady Ashtin?" inquired Jasper.

Benedict turned and smiled, "But of course, anything for my love." He made a gesture to William asking if the tuxedo was acceptable. William nodded and Benedict proceeded to the dressing room to change. He returned shortly after and dropped onto the empty sofa in a most relaxed position propping his feet up on the other side.

"So William, where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Benedict asked when he was comfortable.

"We decided to go to New York, visit the falls, and do a little shopping. I've taken two weeks off so we will spend a week and maybe a few days there. Then we plan to return and spend time settling in to our house." William responded.

"That sounds like a good plan, for the most part" Benedict commented.

William looked at his friend with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Honestly William, I highly doubt that you will see much outside of your hotel room."

William thought he was going to die from embarrassment. George and Jasper exploded into laughter which made William blush even more.

"I'm just having a tease old chap, I couldn't resist!" the sneaky Englishman laughed at his friend's expense. When they all quieted down, George asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Say Lord Benedict, do you happen to know what kind of a surprise Lady Ashtin has in store for our dear friends?" George asked.

Benedict's blue-green eyes sparked with humor and delight. "First off, please don't use my title, we are all friends here. In all honesty chap, I haven't the slightest idea. I know she was pacing in her study and stressing over her sketch book. The only thing I can guess is that it will be more of a present for William than for Julia. That is if I know Ashtin as well as I do. And I am pretty confident in that aspect." He chuckled.

"I am not sure what to think…." William said with a little bit of nervous laughter.

"Have no fear old boy. I'm sure you will love it," he said with a slightly malicious smile that made William blush crimson. "Oh, it's good to be bad!"

A/N I apologize profusely for not posting sooner. Symphonic band is great but so time consuming and I am convinced that Satan invented chemistry. Anyhow, I tried with all my might to find out the names of both William's and Julia's mothers but they seem to not be mentioned at all through the series. I took it upon myself to create names for them. I've always seen Julia's mom as a Charlotte, I have no idea why but yeah. And William's mom I've named Meri, after my woodwind instructor. She and I discuss our favorite movies, television shows, books, etc, and fangirl over British television. I'm trying desperately to convince her to watch Murdoch Mysteries, and I think she might come around. I will try to be less of a procrastinator with the next chapter! I thank those who have reviewed it, and I am always open to constructive criticism. And please let me know what you think of the characters or if you have any questions. So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I thank you for sticking with me.


	6. Satin And Lace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter 6:

"Oh, Margaret! It's beautiful!" Julia held up a perfectly crocheted quilt that would be the perfect size for her, soon to be theirs, bed. "So many shades of blue! I did not know they made that many. Thank you so very much, I love it!"

Margaret Brackenreid beamed happily. "I thought since you both like blue it would be perfect."

"Very much so," Julia smiled. "So who's is next?"

"Mine!" squeaked Ruby, who jumped up with a small box in her hand. "I thought you needed something blue as well!"

"Why thank you, Ruby!" Julia carefully unwrapped the small box and opened it to reveal a silver cross encrusted with dark blue sapphires hung on a long silver chain. "Oh, my!"

"Is it too much?" Ruby asked, wringing her hands in worry. "I wasn't sure how you would react to the cross but I just thought it looked like you."

Julia sat silently and admired the beautiful piece of jewelry. "It's not too much, it's just right," Julia jumped up and embraced her sister tightly. "As for the cross, I may need it one day. I know someone has been watching over us all this time, guiding us back to each other. Maybe I will come to have faith as strong as William's one day."

There was a serious silence as Julia admired the necklace then placed it around her neck. Emily took this opportunity to sneak out and return with a large box wrapped in an extravagant bow. "It's my turn!" she set the box down by Julia's feet.

"What could this be?" The first thing Julia noticed was that the box had a few circular holes in it. 'What on earth is Emily up to?' Julia thought to herself. She pulled the bow loose and opened it hesitantly. "Oh! How adorable! Emily!" Julia reached in and pulled out two beautiful, fluffy puppies!

Margaret, Ruby, and Ashtin squealed in delight at the little fur-balls. One puppy was white and speckled and patched with varying shades of red. The other was the same with the exception grey, black, and a bluish color in place of the red. "Where on earth did you find Australian Shepherds in Canada?" Ashtin questioned, reaching over to ruffle the red ones ears.

"I happened to go to school with a gentleman who breeds them. He was one of my study partners and ended up marrying my roommate. I remember him having them back then, to make a little extra money on the side. He offered me one as payment for all of the all-nighters we pulled. He breeds them for hobby now. I gave him a call and he happily obliged."

"They are absolutely adorable! How old?" Julia asked, as the bluish puppy licked at her face.

"The little blue one, a boy, is 8 weeks, and the red one, female, is 7 weeks. Robert assured me that they are house trained and have learned the basics like sit and lie down. The rest is up to you and William!"

"I will have to wait for William later to name them but until then they can sit here with me!" she said letting the puppies settle down beside her. "Are they at all related or can they have their own puppies one day?"

"They are of separate blood lines so yes, puppies are possible. I'm glad you like them."

"I love them!" the blue pup snuggled up to her while the red one licked her face. She laughed out loud. "So Ash, what have you got for me?"

Ashtin handed her a box wrapped in black matte paper with a blood red satin bow. "I think you'll find them to be your size."

Julia removed the wrapping paper and bow and then opened the box. she looked in and with a gasp pulled out a back satin high heel shoe jewelled around the toe. "Oh my dear, you have out done yourself! They are gorgeous!"

"No I haven't, this is out doing myself." She stood and moved to the coat closet in the hallway and came back in with a garment bag. The bag had her signature on it which meant she made it herself. Julia wasn't sure if she should be worried or excited. "Unless you're flawless body has changed on me, this should be your size too." She held the bag beside Julia so she could open it.

Julia unzipped the bag to reveal black satin and lace. Ashtin has designed and created the most gorgeous piece of lingerie Julia had ever seen. The bodice was of the same satin material that the heels were made of. It was trimmed in black lace at the top and bottom, the latter extending down to make a sort of frilly skirt. Attached to the bodice by way of garters were sheer, black stockings that were trimmed with the same lace. "You are very talented. This is a masterpiece! I've honestly not seen anything more beautiful!"

"That's the exact reaction William will have when he sees you in it," Ashtin smiled cheekily.

Margaret blushed slightly, unused to all the girl talk living in a house of males. "Where are the bloomers?" She asked, genuinely wondering.

"There are none," Ashtin answered. "The skirt hides everything until it's to be seen. The point if this outfit is to intrigue, arouse, and surprise. Not to mention save time and embarrassment when the groom can't get the bloomers off his new bride." To which Margaret blushed much deeper and the others burst into laughter.

"I think it's time for this!" Ruby pulled out a bottle of champagne which elicited oohs and giggles from everyone.

"I'll go fetch the glasses" Margaret said, leaving to the kitchen and returning with Sybil and several glasses.

"Sybil, please have a seat and a glass with us!" Julia insisted.

"Oh no ma'am, I couldn't, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense dear, you are my friend and I want you here." Julia gestured for her to sit which she did finally.

Drinks were poured and passed and then Grace stood to make a toast. "Julia, you are my mentor, my role model, my friend, and my sister of sorts. You have been there for me a great deal since we met and you've taught me how not to give up and to always look for the right answer though everything seems bleak. I've been with you through the worst of it, and I will continue to be. I wish you every happiness on this next step in life and I pray all of your dreams and plans come true." With that she raised her glass to Julia, everyone following her lead. "To Julia!" The ladies exchanged here here's and yeses and clinked glasses with one another.

"Time for cake!" Sybil said going to the kitchen and returning with a chocolate cake.

"Oh yummy!" Ruby said. With that they ate and drank for an hour or so, lovin the time spent with each other.

Some time later there was a knock at the door. "That'll be William." Julia said looking at everyone.

"And that's our que to leave. Let's go ladies, my carriage awaits." Ashtin said helping a tipsy Sybil to her feet.

"Miss Julia, if you'll leave everything where it is, I'll clean it up in the morning." She said, swaying slightly where she stood.

"You'll do no such thing Sybil. I may not be a competent cook but I'm very much capable of cleaning up. Don't even worry about coming tomorrow, I'm giving you the day off. You go with them and Ashtin will make sure you get to your boarding house safely."

"Don't worry Julia, we've got her." Ashtin said with a bit of a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Margaret, don't let her corrupt my maid."

Margaret giggled, "Julia, I'm not sure I could stop anything in the state I'm in!" She laughed some more and nearly toppled over. Emily caught her before she hurt herself.

"I think it's time we left, I'll get the door." Ruby said walking towards the front door.

"Wait! Julia hide my gift!" Ashtin squealed. "He can't see it yet!" Julia ran back to the living room, grabbed the garment bag and shoe box, and hid them in the hall closet. "Crisis averted, proceed to the door ladies."

Ruby opened the door to William who had his hand raised to knock again. "Oh. Hello ladies. Did you all have a good evening?"

"Glorious time William, but it's time for us to leave so if you will excuse us." She said guiding a flushed Sybil outside towards her waiting carriage. The others followed behind and soon they were all in the carriage and down the road.

William shut the door and turned to Julia who was leaned against the wall smiling at her fiancé. "It seems they enjoyed themselves."

"Quite!" She said, she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. " I have a surprise for you." She let his hand go and went to her chair. She turned around with the fluffy pups in her hand and saw William light up.

"Oh Julia, they are beautiful. Where did you get them?" He took the blue pup from her and held it close.

"Emily. It's her gift to us. She thought they fit us. They need names so I was thinking you could name one and I could name the other." She kissed the red puppy's head.

William lifted the fluffy little boy up and looked at his face. "Bandit. He looks like he has a black mask over his eyes."

Julia laughed aloud. "Am I hearing right? Detective William Murdoch is allowing a bandit to live in my house?"

"Only because he's so very sweet." The pup licked William's face and wiggled his bottom in excitement. "He doesn't have a tail! Oh that's adorable."

"Oh William!" She laughed. Never would she have thought William Murdoch would be so excited over a dog. It must be the child in him. "Now, my turn." She studied the ball of fluff she had and came to answer. "Cabernet. Because she has such pretty shades of red, like wine."

"Cabby for short." William offered and Julia nodded. "Well that's taken care of. Where will they stay?"

"Well they can stay in my room at night and when I'm away they can stay in the backyard and play since it's fenced in."

"We will have to find a large pillow for them to sleep on. Will that make you happy?" He said looking at Bandit at eye level. Julia laughed and walked to the back door, motioning William to follow. They let the puppies sniff around and potty and took them inside.

"They look sleepy." Julia noted as Cabernet yawned and Bandit sprawled out on the floor. "Let me get them a blanket." she went to the linen closet and pulled out a quilt and set it on her chair and bundled the fuzzies up. She then sat on her sofa and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me." She covered herself with the blue crochet quilt.

"Wedding present?" William gestured to the quilt. Julia covered him with it too.

"From Margaret. Its for the bed once you move in." She cuddled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer.

"Its beautiful. And warm, thank her for me won't you?" she nodded her ascent and he kissed her head. "So what else did you get?"

She leaned up and moved her hair so William could see the sapphire cross resting between her collar bones. "A gift from Ruby."

He was awestruck for a moment and Julia had trouble gauging his thoughts. "She gave you this?"

"Yes." she said hesitantly.

"Its beautiful. What did she intend?"

Julia thought a moment. "I'm not sure what she intended, but I intend to make it a sign of faith. If you would be okay with it." she said sheepishly looking at her hands. She twisted her engagement ring nervously.

William placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up and looked into her eyes. "It would make me so very happy. Only if it is your choice and you aren't doing it for me."

Julia breathed in relief and kissed William's lips. "It is a choice for me. I know that we have had someone looking out for us, and I know that you have so much love and faith in Him. I didn't understand that before. But after everything we've overcome together I can. And I want that." She laced her fingers in his.

He kissed her hand and smiled. "I think that's wonderful. Now what else did you get? I'm sure Ashtin gave you something extravagant."

Julia laughed slightly nervously. "So where are the gentlemen taking you?" she changed the subject.

William noticed but didn't pursue it. "Well they aren't telling me." he winced. "I'm not sure what I am to prepare for. Benedict said he along with Jasper, George and the Inspector, are fetching me tomorrow afternoon and we will not be back until the next morning. I'm just a little bit terrified."

Julia laughed and patted his knee. "Don't be too worried dear. You are being taken by a Lord, an inspector, a constable, and a Canadian Mounted Police. At the very least it will not be anything illegal."

"Well you will have to forgive me if I don't breathe a sigh of relief just yet." he yawned. "I hope I manage to get some decent sleep between now and the wedding. I would hate to yawn in the middle of the ceremony."

Julia giggled. "You will need that sleep come time for the honeymoon." she teased. William blushed and Julia laughed harder. "Dear I'm teasing you." She yawned and snuggled closer.

"Should I leave and let you go to bed?"

"No. Sit with me for a little while longer." she held his shirt front and closed her eyes.

William chuckled. "You know we will be married soon and I won't have to go away."

"Yes, but that isn't right now, and right now I want you to hold me for just a little longer."

"Alright, anything for you."

"Be careful saying that, I may have to take you up on that offer,"

He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see it. "Julia." he said in exasperation and she giggled. He picked up the book that was sitting on the end table and began to read it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

William awoke rather stiff and too warm. He rubbed his face and blinked several times so as to see better. When his surroundings came into focus he was frightfully confused. In place of his boarding house bedroom was Julia's sitting room. William sat in a state of shock until something beside him began to move.

Julia began to stir from a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw her coffee table in front of her. Confused, she rolled onto her back and was met with chocolate eyes that looked just as confused as she was, if not more.

"William? What… what are you…. what time is it?" she looked toward the clock on the wall which read 5:42. "It's almost six in the morning!"

"We must have fallen asleep. The last thing I remember was reading a book with you beside me." He noticed the book face down on the floor, picked it up and put it back on the end table. "I hope no one notices."

"Just go back home and change. Tell Mrs. kitchen you stayed at Father's. No how about breakfast? I am able to make a decent omelet if you are brave enough to trust me."

"I think I am. I'll let the puppies out and clean up while you cook. Something we never got to." They worked in companionable silence for a while. After William tidied up he fed Bandit and Cabernet, watching them and laughing at their antics. "We'll have to get them registered soon. That will mean collars and identification tags."

"Yes, I would hate for them to get lost or taken." Julia served William his omelet and then sat down to hers.

"It looks good." William said, a tad surprised. He took a bite and happily found it to taste good.

Julia smiled. "Mother taught me how to make them. She said that if I learned nothing else about cooking, I would at least be able to sustain myself on eggs. Which actually helped. I ate many omelets in the wee hours while studying during college."

"I had to learn to cook early. I always helped mom, but after she passed Susanna and I did all of the cooking." William's tone was a melancholy one.

Julia set her fork aside and placed her hand on William's. "I know you miss them both. I wish they were both here to see you married. It would have been wonderful to know them like you did."

"Oh, they would have loved you!" he smiled and lifted her hand to kiss it. "I only wish I'd had more time with them." He shook off the sadness and resumed eating.

At the end of the meal William collected his hat and coat and headed for the door where he was met by his beautiful fiance. "I love you," He said, kissing her. "I doubt I'll see you before they take me, so I will see you tomorrow." he kissed her again and left off toward his boarding house.

Julia watched him till he disappeared around the corner then went back inside to finish cleaning up after breakfast. After she was finished she curled up on the sofa with the puppies and read a while, waiting on Lady Ashtin, who was staying with her while the men were away, to arrive.

A/N Sorry about the wait! Next chapter is going to be the stag party! Hope you enjoy it, please read and review!


	7. A Gentlemen's Evening

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the stag party! It was interesting writing this one! Let me know how you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own an characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

**A Gentlemen's Evening**

William walked through the sitting room of the his boarding house. The doorbell rang and he was sure it was someone there to collect him. "Who is it, dear?" Mrs. Kitchen asked as William opened the door to reveal the Inspector. "Just Inspector Brackenreid Mrs. Kitchen."

"Hello Murdoch. Ready to go?" The Inspector asked.

William hesitated for a moment. "What I should I take, sir?" he asked. William still did not know where they were headed and what lie in store for him. Of that he was most nervous about.

"Absolutely nothing. I am on strict orders to collect you and say nothing else. Benedict said he is providing anything we could possibly need. So that's that, let's get a move on." He said tapping William lightly on the chest with his cane and giving him a sneaky smirk. Mrs. Kitchen walked into the room to see them off.

"Good bye you two. Have a wonderful time William!" The two men left the boarding house and made their way to the Queen's Hotel.

"Do you know where we are going, sir?"

"Yes I do, and no, Murdoch, I am not telling you." They made their way through the city, chatting about things going on around them and greeting those they knew as they passed. When they reached the hotel they walked inside and Brackenreid led William straight to the elevator. When the bell boy asked which floor, the inspector replied Penthouse Suite. "He travels in style everywhere he goes, doesn't he?" he asked William.

The detective laughed. "Oh yes, always the largest, grandest room, best clothes, and finest food." he chuckled to himself. "Except that one time…" He laughed again and stepped off the elevator which had just stopped.

Inspector Brackenreid was puzzled for a moment. He had heard many a story of the wealthy Lord and his glamorous wife. However, none of them included what William had just hinted at. "Oi Murdoch, what are you talking about?" William just laughed and kept walking towards the room he assumed the others were in.

"I can hear George describing the 'Vampire' case to Jasper and Benedict. You remember sir, the one when all of the girls at the boarding school thought they were being seduced and fed off of by a vampire?" William had successfully changed the subject because the Inspector laughed loudly.

"Bloody brats were so gullible. How they will ever survive this life is a mystery to me." He said shaking his head. About this time George popped out of the suspected room.

"Hello, sirs! Glad to see you made it!" The other two entered what seemed to be the main and rather large bedroom. Jasper was sat on the edge of the bed and Benedict was sprawled comfortably on the chaise lounge by the window.

"Will! Are you ready for a fantastic time?" He asked, jumping up from his seat with enthusiasm.

William laughed. "Yes, I am. But Ben, I am just a little worried about what we are doing. I don't know if I am prepared for what is to come or not, no one gave me any clues how to get ready."

"Well you are suitably dressed for the occasion and you indeed did not need to bring anything." Ben looked at the other gentlemen in room and clapped his hands together for the big reveal. "Because we are going on a pub crawl!" The Inspector cheered while George and Jasper laughed at William's face. "Don't worry, Will, nothing drastic. We are just going to visit as many pubs as we can before we get too drunk to make it back here."

William thought for a moment. "Well, I must admit that it sounds like great fun. Let's do it." All the others cheered at his answer.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves, first things first. We came bearing gifts!" Benedict exclaimed. "Who is first?"

Brackenreid handed William a ten-year-old bottle of brandy. "I figured brandy was more of your drink than whiskey. But then again I might should have gotten a bottle of scotch. That little lady of yours is a spitfire if I ever saw one!" Everyone laughed in agreement, they all knew Julia well enough to vouch for the Inspectors comment.

"Well thank you Inspector, I shall take good care of this."

"Oh I expect you'll be keeping it real close! And Murdoch, call me Thomas. I know it goes against everything in your prim and proper mind, but for tonight, just go with it. In fact, you can all call me Thomas. But just tonight, Crabtree!" he said pointing a George who was holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"You know that's a great idea. Alright everyone, from this point forward we only use our given names. No more titles or sirs!" Benedict said, clapping his hands together and looking at the others expectantly.A round of here, here's was the sign that all were in agreement. "Great, so who is next?"

"I think me. here you are sir, and autographed copy of my book." George handed William a pristine copy of The Curse Of The Pharaoh.

William took it from George and shook his hand. "Well thank you George. But I already have an autographed copy."

George opened the front cover to reveal a message, "Yes, si-" he looked at Benedict, "I mean, yes, I know but this one has a personalized message. Just for you!"

William smiled and read the message aloud, "'Detective Murdoch, I want to thank you for being such a wonderful mentor and taking the time to teach me your ways. I wish you the best of luck on your next step in life. I know your marriage will be a happy and blessed one, you deserve nothing less. George Crabtree.' George, that is so nice of you! Thank you so much!" William hugged George, who was a bit surprised by the physical contact made by his superior.

"You are welcome! Oh I have a second gift for you, well to you and Dr. Ogden." He handed William a small box wrapped in brown paper and string. "Here you are!"

William removed the string and paper and opened the box to reveal two sets of leather collars and leashes."Oh, these are marvelous! How did you know about the dogs?" he asked, removing them from the box to give them a closer inspection.

"Emily and I coordinated on what to give you two. They are of a reputable name and should fit the little ones now and when they reach full size. they even have a little ring for their name tags." George said, proud of himself for receiving such praise for both his gifts.

"Well Banditt and Cabernet will look grand in these, thank you so much. And please pass my gratitude on to Dr. Grace."

"I will."

"What breed did they give you?" Jasper asked.

"Australian Shepherds. A little black speckled boy and a red speckled girl." William answered, putting the collars and leashes back in the box.

"I believe the technical term is Blue and Red Merles." commented Benedict. "My father raised some when I was a wee lad, but they weren't our family dogs. I myself had an Irish Setter named Redbeard. I still have a few of his offspring, since he himself is no longer with us."

"Well I hope to have Bandit and Cabby a long while. Julia sure has taken to them." William looked round the room. "Who's next?"

Jasper spoke up. "This is from myself and, well… I guess Dad as well." He handed his older brother a small hinged box.

William opened it to reveal circular gold cufflinks with M engraved on them. "Were these his?"

Jasper looked a little sheepish. "Yes…. He left them behind when he left mother and me. I tried to give them back to him but he suggested I give them as a gift to you. They were from his and your mother's wedding."

"I…." William was awestruck. He had very few possessions from his young life when his mother was alive.

"It's probably good he left them with us. He said had he not they would have been sold or traded by now." Jasper tried to fill in where William could not speak.

William seemed to snap back to the present. "Thank you so much, Jasper." He said as he embraced his little brother. Jasper had not expected it and was overcome with emotion as was William. Both cleared their throats and sniffed when they parted.

"Well, now that it has been sufficiently awkward it's my turn. I believe you'll find everything fits perfectly." Benedict ushered William into the large bathroom where a very smart suit awaited him and shut the door. He turned to the others and nodded and then spoke through the door. "How does it look?"

"I think it looks wonderful" came his muffled reply. A few moments later he opened the door and stepped out to show everyone else. What he didn't expect was the woman standing in front of him.

"Hello, William. Have a seat." she grabbed his tie and led him to the chaise lounge and pushed him down. "Heard you're getting married soon." she whispered seductively.

"I… uh…." William looked to the others who were all smiling slyly.

She put her finger to his lips, "Shhhhh. No need to speak." She stepped away from him and began to unbuttoned her bodice. William began to panic slightly as she dropped her risqué dress to the floor and moved toward him in just her lacy corset and frilly underclothes. He went to stand and she pushed him back down and sat on his lap. She loosened his tie, ran her hands through his hair, and leaned in to breathe "Tell me what you want, big boy." in his ear.

William nearly flew out of his chair, catching the woman before she fell off his lap and setting her down. He moved as fast as he could across the room with a look of terror on his face. To his absolute horror, the men were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe and leaning on each other spouting I told you so's. A blush spread from his head to his toes as William looked to the woman. "I…. uh… sorry."

She herself was giggling. "No worries, love. I didn't mean any of it." she gathered her dress up, put it back on, and buttoned back up.

Benedict stepped forward to clap William on the back. "Relax, Will. Rachel here is an old friend of mine and was happy to help with this little joke."

"Joke…."

"Of course it's a joke!" Brackenreid came forward. "I've never seen you sweat before in your life and we figured this situation just might do it!"

William realized he was rather hot and swiped over his forehead. Sure enough he was glistening with perspiration. He laughed. "I have to admit, I can see how it would be funny."

"Now that we've all enjoyed a good laugh, it is time for us to hit the pubs!" Benedict offered Rachel his arm. "May I walk you out, miss?"

She took it. "Naturally, how could I refuse?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, I've got first toast!" Brackenreid had ordered a round of scotch for the first pub. "When I first hired you William I wasn't too sure about you. Thought you were too smart for your own good. Boy did you surprise me! And everyone else, I should say." George laughed in agreement. "Without you there would be many a crimes unsolved and probably quite a few innocent men behind bars and guilty ones on the streets. You've made us all better men along the way. So, here's to you me ol' mocker, the best damn detective in Canada!"

Here, here's and cheers were exclaimed, glasses clinked together, and scotch tossed back. William cringed slightly at the burn in his stomach and George whooped, ready to head out to the next pub.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here you are, si- William." George handed him a glass of brandy. It was his turn for the toast. "Gather round, gents."

Everyone took their glass and focused their attention on George.

"I won't be as saccharin as I was in the book, so here it goes. I've worked with you long enough to know that you are the truest, most kind hearted man I know."

Everyone nodded and agreed heartily, they all knew that of the five of them, William most definitely had the highest morals, integrity, and honour.

George raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "If I can be half the man you are, I will consider myself accomplished! You deserve every happiness that comes your way. To William!"

"TO WILLIAM!" The other repeated while the man in question blushed and threw back the drink.

"Much smoother than the scotch. Thank you George, that was touching."

"I meant every word, sir."

"Time to go! We still have two toasts to go, then we can hit as many other pubs as we can handle." Benedict led the way out to the carriage where they loaded up and headed off again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, I decided to give us a tiny break from the strong stuff." Jasper commented as he made his way over from the bar with five pints of beer on a tray.

"Thank you, Jasper. I have a feeling I'll be grateful of this later on tonight." William took his tankard.

Jasper cleared his throat before beginning his toast. "Will, I've not known you long and I wish we could have known each other in our younger years. Regardless, you are the best brother anyone could ask for and I love you for accepting me as yours. Here's to you always being there for me." He raised his pint, "Will."

"I love you too, Jasper. I'm glad we found each other." William hugged his brother tightly before clinking his tankard and taking a gulp of the amber liquid.

"George," Benedict nudged him, "I bet I can finish my beer before you."

"How much, eh?"

Benedict pulled a dollar out of his pocked and George nodded, pulling one out of his own. They placed them on the table in front of them.

Brackenreid decided to referee. "Alright gents, on three. One…. two…. THREE!"

Four seconds later George slammed his empty tankard down on the table right before Benedict. "Ahhhhhh…"

Benedict coughed and shook George's hand. "Just know, I have never been out done before! Right William?"

"Most definitely true. This man is unbeatable. Well… was." peels of laughter erupted from the round of men.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benedict cleared his throat. "Alright gents, step up, step up. Here we are."

"Uh… Ben…"

"Yes, Will?"

"What do you have there?"

"You know well what it is."

"Oh…" William said as he accepted his glass of absinthe. "What gave you such an idea?"

"Women talk, Will. Ashtin told be about an interesting evening picnic Julia wrote her about. You recollect which one I'm talking about?"

"Yes. Vividly." he said sheepishly.

"Alright everyone, my turn." Benedict cleared his throat and raised his glass of green liquid. "William Henry Murdoch, the day I met you I thought you were the biggest,most boring, pompous stick-in-the-mud imaginable." there was a hearty round of chortling from the group of men. "And then you saved my life. And through an artfully genius way that rivals that of Mr. Holmes of Baker Street might I add. So here's to you mate. Without you I would not be here." He chuckled "And you would have to deal with my lovely wife! Cheers!"

The gents were sent into a laughing fit. William laughed so hard he nearly fell over, and would have if Brackenreid had not been there to catch him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"FOOOOOORRRRR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FE-ELLOOOOWWWW! AAAANNNDDD SO SAY ALLL OF UUUUUSSSS!"

A few pubs later they all had clambered back into the carriage. George had gotten the bright idea to sing the wedding march. But as the only words anyone could only remember was 'here comes the bride' that soon turned into them singing the chords at the top of their lungs. Brackenreid, who had actually started to get tipsy after the fourth pub, was hanging out of the window with William and belting out 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'. George and Jasper decided to join in the singing and hung halfway out of their window to "serenade" their side of the street but only succeeded in hollering the words out in a slightly off-key manner.

"Hey! Shut your faces, people are trying to sleep in here!" yelled one irate Queen's Street dweller.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!" Yelled Brackenreid.

"I will call the police on you!"

"WE-" hiccup "-ARE THE POLICE!" William hollered back.

The driver opened the small window between his seat and the carriage. "Lord Cumberland? I think it would be best if we retired to the hotel, don't you?"

Benedict swayed forward to answer his chauffeur. "Yes, thank you Charles. I think that is a good idea." He pulled William back into the carriage by his coat tail. "Gents, let us not get arrested by our own station house."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was streaming in through a crack in the hotel room curtains and warming William's face. He stirred and tried to slide his feet off the bed but couldn't. He decided to sit up but upon feeling his head split open, or so he thought, he eased back down. Instead William rolled to his side only to come in contact with a pair of feet. His eyes trailed down to see Brackenreid hugged tight to William's feet "What…" He pulled his feet away and ever so slowly eased himself up.

When William took in his surroundings he contemplated whether or not he was actually awake. Aside from the inspector's pedial embrace he found Benedict sprawled face down on the chaise lounge with his feet in the air at the head. Standing slowly, he searched for Jasper and found most of him. His body was poking out from under the bed from his waist down. Upon closer inspection William found his brother clutching at a shoe, his shoe to be exact. Only then did he look down to find himself barefoot. "Hmm" he grunted shaking his head, which he immediately regretted.

Holding his head in one of his hands, William felt his way to the restroom with his free one. When he reached the room in question he looked up slowly. "George?" The constable was asleep in the large but empty clawfoot bath tub in the middle of the room. William shuffled closer and found the match to his stollen shoe. "George." he nudged the sleeping form who hugged tighter to the shoe. "George, what are you doing with my shoe?"

George sat up a little too fast, throwing the shoe across the room. It crashed into several things William could not name but knew he utterly despised. "Shhhhh…." In the commotion William forgot why he went to the restroom to begin with. He turned round, located his shoe and left while George struggled his way out of the bath tub and follow him out. He sat on the end of the bed next to the inspector and slid his shoe on only to realize he chose the wrong foot. In the process of righting his wrong, William's movements work Brackenreid.

"Oi! Holy mother of Christ…." The oldest of the gents felt the full effects of a hangover, something he hadn't had in awhile. He groaned loudly with his head face down on the bed.

William bent down and retrieved his other shoe from Jasper's grasp. "Jasper," he nudged his brother. "Jasper, wake up." there was a moan and Jasper rolled out from under the bed.

"Wha- what happened last night?" Jasper asked, leaning back against the bed.

A yawned emanated from the chaise lounge and they all looked to Benedict. "More than you want to know, mate. Trust me." the lord said stretching.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, it was fun to write! I may have thrown in a few Sherlock tidbits, I couldn't resist! If you get the chance, please let me know what you think! **


End file.
